


Animals

by BBCGirl657



Series: Tom Hiddleston One-Shots [9]
Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Only Lovers Left Alive (2013) RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF, Unrelated (2007) RPF, War Horse RPF
Genre: BDSM themes, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leila decides to tease Tom into getting what she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animals

Sunlight streamed through the windows and hit Leila in the face.

She rolled over; the sheets cool against her bare skin. She faintly heard the shower going and fell back asleep.

An hour later, her alarm was going off.

“Darling, you need to get up”, Tom said, turning her alarm off.

She opened her eyes and saw Tom standing next to the bed.

He clearly had interviews today, judging by the black waistcoat he was wearing.

Under it he was wearing what his fangirls had dubbed the ‘white shirt of sex’ and a thin black tie. 

He looked delicious. Tom went into the bathroom to tame his hair.

Leila sat up and reached over the side of the bed. She shrugged on Tom’s sleep shirt.

It was his Loki one that said, “I do what I want”.

Tom found it hard to concentrate on what he was doing.

Leila’s hair always looked like Hermione’s hair in the morning.

Brown curls were sticking up everywhere.

It looked like someone had buried their hands in it and messed it up.

Tom smirked because he had done exactly that last night. His hair looked no better, because Leila had done the very same thing.

But both of them liked it.

He managed to tame his hair with enough gel. He glanced back into the bedroom and what he saw stopped him.

Leila was stretching her body like a cat with her back arched.

Something stirred in Tom.

He quietly treaded into the bedroom and walked up behind Leila.

She pawed at the sheets, adding to the role-play. Leila smirked, knowing that she had him exactly where she wanted him.

But like always, she thought she was the one with the upper hand.

“Take it off”, Tom said.

Oh damn…

A shiver went down her spine when she heard Tom’s voice drop an octave.

She quickly pulled the shirt off and she whined when she felt Tom’s nails digging into her hips. She started clawing the sheets like a cat.

“Do you like that, Kitten?” he asked her.

She nodded.

“I want to hear you say it, Kitten”, he told her.

“Yes, Tom”, she breathed.

He brought his hands up to the top of her back and slowly ran his fingers down her spine.

This caused Leila to gasp and rock her hips.

“Please Tom”, she begged.

Tom placed torturous kisses down her spine. He straightened up. “Roll over”, he said as his hands went to his zipper.

Leila quickly rolled over. Her hair was fanned across the pillows like a halo.

More like a mane, Tom thought, smirking.

She was his lioness and he was her lion.

As much as he loved having her to himself, he thought it was high time for them to have some cubs of their own.


End file.
